Soviet Log 38
Gestapo Cuties We picked things up having just arrived in Moscow. However, it was a very different Moscow than when we left. From our brief time in the city we couldn't help but notice that with the Nazis occupation came a significant upgrade in security technology. Prefab walls now formed a number of security rings within the city. Each concentric ring having higher security until the innermost ring where the Kremlin was located. New Surveillance Systems technology was dotted everywhere. To the uninitiated, the surveillance nodes may just have appeared like 'black glass bubbles' but we knew there was more to them than that. Roq and Eva wanted to master the new surveillance tech but needed a trainer. Mei Linn wanted to learn more spells. Katya just wanted to go shopping (or the Rogue's version of shopping, anyway). After a bit of in-party haggling, Katya headed off deeper into Moscow in search of a trainer. It took a bit of finagling, especially when her 'military courier' ID was not 'on the list' but a timely natural 20 got her through into a ring we dubbed the 'disenfranchised zone'. It was the ring just outside of the inner Kremlin-zone and seemed like a good place to find people who were familiar with Nazi tech but disenfranchised from the command structure and willing to barter their knowledge. Katya found a German expat named Gunther in a seedy bar (her favorite kind) and arranged for him to meet the following day for a training seminar. While info gathering, she also heard stories about 'the resistance' that had just pulled off a big attack recently. Potential allies, perhaps? The next morning, Gunther met us, as planned, and after a brief exchange of Rubles began training Roq and Eva. Meanwhile, Mei Linn had identified a likely Mystic Emporium but it was in the Disenfranchised Zone so she was reluctant to push her luck with security. Katya also wanted to return to that zone since it was where the Patriarch's Prison was (as well as all the good gear). She spent a block using her Military Intelligence/Communications to social-engineer the party (political officer retinue) onto 'the list' in readiness then her and Mei Linn jumped on a motorbike and headed out. Gaining access the the Disenfranchised Zone a second time was much easier thanks to the being on the list so Katya and Mei Linn breezed through and headed to the Mystic store. With much giddiness, spells and mystic items were procured. Next, they headed to the Patriarch's Prison to scope it out. It was an older building without any Nazis upgrades (lucky for us they hadn't gotten to it yet) located in a quiet area near the water. We figured it had maybe a dozen guards. Very few people ever came and went. All in all, it looked ripe for the picking! We hatched a cunning plan to disguise ourselves as Gestapo Cuties, ("Officerettes"), and bluster our way in to see the Baron with 'orders to interrogate/transfer' the prisoner. Lieselotte criticaled the forgery role so we had a very convincing set of identities and orders for our charade. Eva also updated the sedan with Nazi symbols to complete our 'look'. Anyone who was paying attention would have seen Eva making a 'real show' of working on the car as she playfully teased her girlfriend Lieselotte. Poor Lieselotte was trapped inside having 'forgery and fun' with Katya. With all the preparations and fun behind us we formed up as an official Gestapo squad and headed into the inner city. Security was a breeze thanks to powerful bluster and rock solid credentials. We soon found ourselves outside the Patriarch's Prison in full Nazi regalia and headed in. Eva took the lead with her newly updated Charm and Beguile now setting the pace within the party. A group beguile got us down into the dungeons past an anti-magic hallway where we met a creepy doctor who was 'experogating' (interrogating and experimenting) on prisoners. He told us that the Baron was strong but had recently started talking. He also showed us that the prisoners were sealed inside the solid rock under the Prison, only accessible through the use of Mold Inorganic, (or possibly brute force?). With a bit of persuading we convinced the doctor to fetch Brightmeer. He looked really bad and was even missing his signature mustache. Perhaps, this was the 'pride' angle of interrogation that finally broke him that the Doctor had mentioned? That's where we called things for the night. We'll pick things up in 2 weeks when Gozarion returns from his family gulag. Rewards 11 Generic 1 DM Carryover Benny - Brightmeer Rescue Benny! Katya 4 Mystic 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Category:Soviet